CODENAMES: Blank and Blonde
by Dr.Scribbles-Doodleyy
Summary: Kkangpaes with easy codenames. Gangsters of minority. Double Lives, Double Identities, Double Fun.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 1

**Rima.**

The wind silently played on my skirt's hem as it let my hair loose around on the mid of my back.

I leaned myself on the balcony's rail, sniffing the sweet smell of summer on its first morning.

"Rima," a soft knock came on my still-locked door. "Rima, dear. I know you're awake now. Come down and eat breakfast with us."

"Yeah, I'll be down soon." Summer, huh. Just another boring season with more sun than any other.

"I wish it wouldn't stain my complexion." I whispered to myself before descending the stairs to the dining hall.

"Oh, good morning, princess." Dad greeted me with a smile, folding his newspaper.

"Same to you, dad." I kissed his cheek and sat on my designated chair.

"Rima, honey, be home early later, okay? The Kurans are coming over for dinner." Mom ordered, placing a plate of pancakes in front of me and a platter of bacon, eggs and sausages on the middle.

I shrugged and grabbed my fork. "I'll try. You know how my schedule is." I got a serving of cheese omelette, and bacon on my plate and started to dig in.

"I know, but at least try." She sighed and got a pitcher of milk from the fridge. She poured on my glass and dad's. "Sweetheart, you should too. Be home before Rima does, okay?" She clasped dad's hand and pleaded.

"Okay." Dad smiled and drank his coffee before taking a bite on his pancake.

Well that was how my breakfast went by.

I went back up to my room and changed to a pair of tight jeans, and a white sleeveless shirt. I tied my hair to neat pigtails and called Ruka.

"_Ruka speaking."_

"Hey, are you busy right now?"

"_Uhm, no. Not at all."_

"I'm bored. Treat me shopping."

"_Eh? I don't have money now! My credit card's been cut off for a week."_

"Hmf. Why so?"

"_Dad received the bill yesterday, and I literally was lit on fire."_

"How about your previous week's allowance?"

"_I just bought a box of Mac last Friday."_

"Well, if you're broke, we can go to Moon Dormitory and summon 1 on 1 with the lower ranks, and then we can go to the mall. HAow does that sound?"

"_Okay, come by here, I'll do our make-up."_

"K." I responded and then hanged up.

I ran down the stairs and told mom of my day's plan. "Mom, I'm going over Ruka's, then to M.D. I'll be home after the shoot."

"Okay,honey. Don't scratch that pretty face of yours."

"Yeah." I said then went out the door to walk over the Souen's residence, which was three blocks away from ours.

**Ruka.**

We walked silently on our very-own garage, which was built on the lot behind our house. Our big bikes were parked and covered with dark cloths.

Rima was always the one having to pay such high bill on gasoline to maintain her fast speed.

"Yo, _Blank_, combat or motor-cross?"

She shrugged. "Do you have enough gas for motor-cross?"

I shook my head and took the heavy cloth off my big bike. "It's combat then."

"I'll just watch you play, _Blonde_." She put on her helmet and turned the ignition on.

"Yeah, yeah." I rode on my bike and did the same.

We sped off towards the _Moon Dormitory- the gangsters' underground battle field._

**Rima.**

"Who's on wait list?" I asked at the information booth situated on the front gate.

"_Dark Horizon_, _Marvel Vengeance_, _Black Beard_, _Sparrow_, _Lucky Clover_ and the _Black Razors _are on the go."

"Hm. How much is _Black Beard_ giving off?" I inquired.

"A mark and 50 bucks."

"Okay, _Blonde_ is ready." The informant just nodded and scribbled on his record book.

Ruka and I strutted on the centre field. She stood face to face with Black Beard and waited for the signal to start. I sat on the nearest bench, where I can still see the view clearly.

**Ruka.**

It was an easy win. Three straight punches, one jab and a low kick, nothing to messy. I stuck a customized kiss mark, heavy-duty sticker on his forehead- _my victory mark_. I got the 50 bucks prize money from him and walked over towards Rima.

We met half-way with her hands inside her jean's pockets.

"Let's go to the mall now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, as _Blank_ and _Blonde_, though."

I shrugged. "No worries. We just have to keep it cool."

We went to the mall with people giving us speculated second looks. We stopped over Starbucks first and ordered two coffee jelly and croissants.

We then went to the department store to buy perfumes and simple shirts for upcoming events on M.D.

We ate lunch at the food court and did window-shopping after. We went home at around two in the afternoon. Rima stopped over our house to remove her make-up and change her shirt.

**Rima.**

"Ruka," I called her, who was on her bed, painting her finger nails as black as it should be. "Do you have plans during the summer?"

"I don't know yet. My sister's graduating next week, so maybe we'll have a family tour for a a couple of weeks around Europe." She shrugged and got a blower from the dresser.

"Psh." Was all I can say. My phone suddenly rang.

"_Rima-chaaaaaan~" _

"What is it, manager?"

"_There's a magazine shot and pictorial later, are you coming?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay! Oh, and Rima, maybe you're interested in a commercial click..."_

"About what?"

"_A slimming drink."_

"Do I have to line up for that?"

"_Oh, c'mon, Rima. It's gonna be a big exposure for you."_

"No thanks, just thinking about lining up and be covered in sweat... ugh."

She sighed on the other line. _"Okay, okay, just be here later."_

"K." I ended the call and laid down on Ruka's bed. "Hey, Ruka, wake me up once it's already 2:30, okay?"

**Ruka.**

"Fine." She covered herself with my heavy blanket and snored off immediately.

I looked at my professionally painted nails and smiled. "Pretty nails." I went out to get a glass of strawberry milk from the fridge, when my distant cousin Kiryuu Ichiru popped his head out of his room's door, which was near the kitchen.

"_Blonde_." He called my gangster name.

"What, _Zero_?"

He just smirked. "I heard you had a 1 on 1 with Black Beard this morning."

I just shrugged and drank my milk. "It was just for fun, though."

"Yeah, not until they ask for a 3 on 3, recombat."

I was choked off by the milk. "WHAT!"

He just shrugged. "That's what I heard. I was at the M.D awhile ago. Around an hour or two after your 1 on 1." He put his arms behind his head. "Well, goodluck. But check the informant first, just to make sure." He walked out of the house and locked the door behind him.

I leaned on the fridge and wiped the milk off my lip with the back of my hand. "3 on 3 huh." I sighed and went back to the room and dozed off beside Rima.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: What d'ya think? Gimme reviews.

Sincerely, Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 2

**Ruka.**

"Ruka, yah. Ruka, ne~" Soft hands are shaking my shoulders, trying to wake me up.

"Hn." I answered then turned my body to the side. I heard an exasperated sigh, then another shaking of my body, this time, violently.

"RUKA, NE! ICHIRU-KUN'S IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" The voice suddenly shrieked, then sobbed a little.

"Ah!" I immediately sat up and looked at the crying Maria on the floor. I rubbed my eyes. "Wha-?" I looked at my right side, no Rima. I then turned on the lamp on my bedside table and got a note that was written on Starbuck's brown tissue paper...

"_Yo, Ruka, I left at around 3, didn't bother to wake you up." –Rima_

I put the note on my dresser drawer and scratched my hair, yawning. "Oy? Maria-chan, why are you crying?" I looked at her, a little annoyed that she woke me up.

She looked shocked. "R-ruka-nee-chan, have you heard what I just said?"

I blinked. "Uh? What was that again?"

"Ichiru *sniff* is in the hospital."

"Is he under a coma?"

"N-no."

"Then, why are you crying if he's at the hospital and not under comatose?"

"Anaeki, he came to visit anaeki."

This is Maria, who's head-over-heels infatuated with Ichiru, who's head-over-heels inlove with Maria's big sister, Shizuka. Maria's around 13 or 14 years old, I really don't know. They live around our block; her sister's a doctor at the city's big hospital, she's usually not home. That's why when she's working overtime, Maria sleeps at our guest room.

And yes, Maria overreacts every time Ichiru's having a date with her sister and every available time that he visits her. Maria's over-possessive, that is all. And boy, don't I understand her. This doesn't seem like a coming-of-age-minor crush, like what Ichiru calls it. This is obsession!

"Maria-chan, could you just leave them alone?"

"No way! I know, Ichiru-kun doesn't realize it yet, but once I'll turn 16, he'll do. He'll realize that I'm the one he should love, and not Anaeki!" She sobbed.

"Oy, Maria-chan, give it a break. You said so yourself. Ichiru doesn't realize it yet, so just hang-out until he does, widen your horizon, search for ideal men and other whatnots that you kids do at that age. Indulge yourself."

"B-but, maybe Ichiru'll think that I'm cheating on him.

I rolled my eyes. "No he won't. He'd even be happy to see you happy."

"Really?" She wiped her tears and looked up at me.

"Yeah, really." I yawned and stretched my legs. "By the way, Maria-chan, what time is it?"

She stood up and looked at her wrist watch. "4:15 PM."

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep, don't disturb me again, alright?"

She smiled. "Alright, have a nice sleep, Ruka-nee-chan."

**Rima.**

"This is exhausting." I muttered and walked over the food corner of the studio. I usually bring my favourite snack around, but I forgot about it this time. So, I decided to hang around and eat licorice on the food corner every other water-break. I sat on the ground with licorice on my hand and soda on the other.

"Aren't you scared of growing fat?" A voice from the back asked.

I looked at my right side, then to my left, assuming that he's talking to someone else nearby. No one around. I shrugged; maybe he has his own imaginary friend.

I heard a silent chuckle as his footsteps are nearing my Indian-seating figure. I continued with chewing my sweet stuff and didn't mind him at all. I felt him sitting beside me though.

"I was talking to you." I ignored him and drank my soda while staring at the staffs walking around the premises.

"I'm Senri. Shiki Senri." He told me, pulling his hand upfront.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow. _Sheesh, What's wrong with this guy? Doesn't he_ _get the idea that I do not talk to strangers?_

He gave a low chuckle and dropped his hand. "You are something, aren't you?"

"No, I'm some_one_, you might say." I muttered while chewing the licorice.

"Hm?" I felt his gaze on me, which I plainly brush off.

"RIMA~!" Manager called, skipping towards me. I stood up and went to throw my soda-can.

"Oh! Mr. Senri!" I saw manager bow at the guy. "W-what brings you here, sir?"

The guy just pocketed his hands and looked around. "Just checking the place, the commercial click will be filmed here after this pictorial, please lead the preparations."

"Y-yes, Mr. Senri." Manager bowed again.

The guy turned to look at me. "You." I just gave him a quizzical look.

"You're one of the models for the commercial click, be ready." He ordered and walked out of the studio.

"RIMA~!" She looked at me with a big grin on my face. "No, backing out, alright? Mr. Senri personally chose you! It'll be a big disappointment if you decline, really."

I shrug. "Do I have any other choice? Just don't get me sweating."

Manager just beamed and skipped back before shouting. "Be ready in two minutes."

I looked at the time: 25 minutes before six. I'll just text mom I'll be home at around 7.

**Senri.**

I left the studio with a small smile on my face. That girl was worth the shot. Don't get me wrong, but I was just leaning on the corner of the set, bored as usual, then this ginger-head attracted my peripheral vision. She's been eating the licorice ever since she got there. She's into modelling, yet she's not conscious of adding up fats?

I tried talking to her, but she just concentrated on what she was doing. That girl was really something. It was the first time anybody has ignored when I'm speaking. Heck, I was always the one ignoring nonsensical whatnots and keeping silent, but this girl... Heh. What am I doing?

I shrugged and walked back to my office. I usually hang around there, alone for the whole work duration, but this day was different. It was for the slimming drink commercial click from our brother company, my mother asked me to personally monitor the set.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." I closed the door and directly sat behind my desk.

"Neither did I." My cousin answered.

"Hm, Kuran Kaname, tell me, what brings you to my territory?" I leaned myself on the office chair.

He sat on the couch of my office and slumped. "My parents are asking me to meet a certain girl..."

"Eh? I thought you've had eloped with Seiren?"

He sighed. "Yes, later on."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to meet this girl."

"Eh?"

"C'mon, Senri. You're gonna like her. I mean, she's more of your type. Yes, she's kind of like Seiren, silent and all. But, no... I can't betray my feelings, Senri. Please, help me."

"How did you know that she's those stuffs that you are saying?"

"I had her background check. She has a very clean territory, but there are also weird rumours about that little girl."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They say, she's one of the top ranks in MD."

"Woah, wait, she's a... gangster?"

He nodded, "That's why I'm going back to MD later night, and I'll be having a thorough investigation about this girl."

"Fine."

Now, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Fine what?"

"I'm gonna meet up with that girl."

"Good. I'm telling the clan you're interested in her. I'm sure they'll approve, it's you anyway. And with that, they'll be too preoccupied to even take a glance on me eloping.

I shrugged. "Goodluck."

"Yeah, I'll need that." He stood up and walked out.

Now, I'm all alone in my office again. "Tch. That bastard. Didn't even tell me her name."

I dialled my mother's private number, which rang 3 times before she answered. _"Senri..."_

"Mum, who is it that Kaname's meeting later night?"

"_Wae, Senri?"_

"I'd like it to be me, who that girl will be meeting."

"_Is it about that girl you saw last time, Senri?"_

"Maybe. I have a hunch that it's her."

"_Okay, hm, it's Touya. Touya Rima."_

"Okay, bye mum."

"_Bye, Senri."_ She ended the call.

'Touya Rima, very familiar,' I whispered.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: What do you think? Gimme reviews.

Sincerely. Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 3

**Rima.**

The commercial click wasn't that bad, I mean, I just have to wear a pair of shorts and a hanging blouse that fell above my belly button and stand beside an obese brunette. I also wore a wig, the same colour as her hair. They said, they'll just Photoshop some of the parts so it'll come out that we somehow look alike.

I have around 10 minutes left before 7. But mum e-mailed me that the visitor will arrive at around 7:30 PM. K, fine, like I care, I just want to get everything over with.

Manager bid me goodbye as I walked around the darkest area of the parking lot towards my motor cycle. I tied my hair to tight pigtails and wore the hood of my jacket over my head. I wrapped a mask between my nose and over my mouth. I do not wear heavy-duty helmets that wrap around my head, just the one that has glass over my eyes and hard protector over the top of my head.

I started the engine and zoomed out of the lot as fast as my big bike could do.

**Senri.**

I rubbed the corner of my neck. I couldn't monitor the commercial click for the mean time, for there was a file of paper works to be signed. I looked at my wrist watch. I have a lot of minutes left before I have to go to that family's address.

After 287328647264827481808248748 minutes, I was done.

I stretched and called for the secretary to get the files on my table. I went out to the parking lot as soon as she did.

As I was about to enter my Lambhourgini Gallardo, the violent screeching of big wheels caught my attention, the movement went on a blur. That was... fast. Was it flash? I shrugged and drove towards the flower shop.

**Rima.**

I parked my big bike on our private garage behind Ruka's house and decided to walk home. The time was after seven. The sun was down and only street lamps illuminated the road home. I walked inconspicuously, with my hood up and my head down. I saw a bunch of guys not far away, smoking joint on an unlighted alley. I know I can't escape them this time, now that I am close.

"Hey, sweetie, wanna have some fun?"

"Yeah, babe, it's heating up."

I ignored them and just walked straight. I felt them walking after me. If by chance... well, I just counted them: 2 on my left, 3 on my right, 1 on my back. I inwardly smile, I missed action.

"C'mon, we'll do it nice and slow." One guy grabbed my arm, they're walking closer. I just kept silent.

"And maybe, you'll remember how to scream, babe." Another one smirked.

The guy turned me to face him, which let my hood to fall off. His smile widened. "We got our self a pretty catch, men."

I smirked, "yeah?"

The guys started grinning maliciously. I walked closer to the one holding my arm. "Dudes, she's into me." He looked at me then to them. "Sorry guys, but I think I'm gonna be the first one to taste her." Without him knowing, I kneed his groin, making him moan in pain and toggle his knees around it. His hand slipped from my arm, but I grabbed it and turned him over my back, slamming him on the concrete floor.

1 out, 5 to go. I turned to the others behind me, a little stunned at what I just did.

"Why you little btch." One courageously went near me, preparing a punch. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. "Argh!" He screamed. I kicked him on the road, pressing him. 2 out, 4 more.

The four others didn't hesitate to circle around me all together. I smiled, and did a split in the air, kicking the two on their noses. I jumped at the back of the remaining two and grabbed a handful of their hair and banged them with each others' forehead.

I smirked. "K.O! _Blank_ wins."

Then I heard a soft clap behind me.

**Senri.**

Wow, I didn't think that a little girl like her could be that tough.

I was on my way to the Touya's residence when I saw a group of hooligans encircling a little woman. I was about to be on rescue, when she did a practical self-defence for highschool girls on the one holding her. Then I decided that I'll just watch her mini act go, she seems to enjoy it. Not a hint of being frightened on her feature. The cute thing was after she looked at them lying on the floor, she parodied an announcer of a video game.

When I clapped, she stiffened and turned her face on an angle where she can catch a glimpse of me. I was under the glow of the lamp post and she was hidden otherwise.

She wore her hoodie and ran as fast as she could.

It took me 5 seconds to process in what I should do next. "Hey, wai-!" I was sure I was just after her, I just blinked and her silhouette went lost without trace.

"Aish!" I scratched my head and caught my breath. I gave another heavy sigh. "_Blank_." I was sure I heard her say that.

**Rima.**

I didn't know what I should do. I just thought of running. I almost reached home when a pair of arms grabbed me and pushed me behind a tree, cupping my mouth. He told me to.."Sshh."

The shadow looked behind me, narrowing his eyes. After a moment he spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked, letting his hand fall off my mouth.

"That voice..." I whispered.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: what do you think? Gimme reviews...

Sincerely, Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 4

**Ichijou.**

"...Ichijou? It's you isn't it?"

"Rima? Yo! How are you?"

She shrugged. I chuckled. "Still the same, eh?"

She walked towards the side-path with me beside her."When did you come home, Ichijou?"

"Hmmm, I arrived just a while ago."

"From... where was it again?"

"From Los Angeles." I proudly said.

"Ah. You studied there?"

I nodded. "I'll walk you home, alright?"

"K."

"So... Got any boyfriends yet?"

She mock-punch me and smirked."Uh, ew?"

I smiled and put my hands in my pockets. "Hey, Rima, we're having a welcome party for me this weekend, I was hoping if you could come with Ruka and maybe Ichiru."

She opened the front gate. "Yeah, sure, I'll tell Ruka."

I beamed. "Great. I'll be waiting for you there." She nodded and ran at the back side of their house.

I exhaled a deep breath and walked to the direction of our house. _I missed you, Rima._

**Rima.**

I ran towards the kitchen door, while taking my jacket and the ribbons of my hair off. I got around 10 minutes left to prepare myself. I ran towards my room, took a shower for 5 minutes, tied my hair to a neat ponytail, put on powder and light lip-gloss and then wore a decent dress.

I descended the stairs to meet my mother's surprised expression. "Rima? You're home? I didn't hear you come in, honey."

"I went through the kitchen door; you were at the dining hall then. Where's dad?"

"He's at the study, taking care of some files."

"Okay. Mom, chill." I saw her hands tremble a little. She smiled when I held her hand.

"You look beautiful, my princess." Tears were starting to form at the sides of her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She just smiled and hugged me tight. "I'm gonna check the rooster, greet the visitor politely, okay?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

She kissed my forehead and went to the kitchen. Minutes later, the door bell rung.

**Senri.**

A beautiful maiden opened the door. No need to put effort in using make-up. At first her eyebrows were met at the middle, a little confused as to why I am here. I see, she wasn't expecting me.

"Kuran?" She softly asked.

I smiled. "Partly. I'm Shiki Senri."

She nodded. "I know. You told me a while ago."

"Oh." Now it was my turn to look confuse. "Have we... met?"

She rolled her eyes. Then a scenario struck me. "Ah, you were the licorice-girl who constantly snubbed me to the very end."

"Come in, Mr. Shiki." She opened the door widely.

"Please, call me Senri." I walked inside. They have a lovely home. Comfortably simple with a hint of high-class.

"Fine." She closed the door behind us. "Uh, wait here." I heard her call her mother and father.

A woman, stunning in pearls, around mid-thirties and, a man, decent and not much older than his wife came out of the side with 'the licorice-girl'.

I was the first one to greet them. I gave a bouquet of blue roses to 'licorice-girl', pink roses to her mother and shook hands with her father.

"They are lovely, Mr. Shiki. Thank you very much." 'licorice-girl's mother put the roses on the vase beside the entrance.

They led me towards the dining hall. They asked me multiple questions, like how I was related to the Kurans, how were our business going and formalities about Kaname's parents.

"Mr. Shiki," Mr. Touya started. "May I ask, why didn't Kaname, straight from his parents come to dinner with us?" He then continued. "Not to pry though."

I smiled. "It's alright. I apologize in his behalf, though and I assure you, he has a good reason for not being here in such a special evening."

All through dinner, 'licorice-girl' just silently ate. When dessert came, she had to excuse herself and went to the bathroom for a minute or so.

The dessert was the sweetest. Chocolate mud-pie, which I heard was one of 'licorice-girl's favourite home-made cake. When she was out of sight, both of her parents sighed.

"Mr. Shiki, I heard you are an honourable man of high society. A son of a former actress, who's now the owner of a famous TV station and Kuran Rido, respected as with his name."

I nodded.

"Also, you are the owner of your very own Modelling Company, or shall we say, shareholder of more than half of the agency."

I nodded once again. "That was an easy research, Mr. Touya."

"I did it at the last minute." He smiled.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Both of them shook their heads.

'Licorice-girl' came back, paler than usual. She sat beside her mother and got her share of mud-pie.

She was also the one to bid me goodbye, sort of, she watched me leave their house at around 9 in the evening.

"Hmm," I said to myself while holding the wheel. "That was quite unfair; she heard more of me than I of her. Touya Rima, you are one of my mysteries."

**Rima.**

During dinner, my stomach was having a bad case of diarrhoea, good thing I can hold on 'til dessert. I excused myself and took my time in the bathroom. And boy do I look pale when dehydrated.

I led 'the guy with an imaginary friend' out of our house and watch him leave with his cool Lambhou.

When I came back inside the, mum and dad called me to the parlour.

It was mum who talked first. "Rima, we have a very important thing to tell you..."

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: So, what do you think? Gimme reviews...

Sincerely. Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 5

**Rima.**

"...Rima, you're already engaged." Mum burst out, crying. "I'm so sorry, honey, I tried everything to cut the line, but to no avail. I'm so sorry, my princess." Dad patted mum's back.

"Mum, I'm the one getting married, not you. Don't overreact."

She suddenly stopped. "Y-you're okay with it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, as long as my soon-to-be husband doesn't meddle with my private life, I'm cool with it. I can take care of myself."

Dad smiled. "That's my princess, I'm so proud of you." He turned to look at mum, who was stunned by my nonchalant reply. "See, dear? You've been watching too much drama. The main characters of those films you weren't as stable as our daughter."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them."Anyway, mum, if you're brooding over. I don't have a boyfriend, and never will have. So, I don't have complications or problems with my so-called love life. And I know this one's arranged, as seen by your initial action. And the questions that are on my mind right now are, why? How? And with whom?"

Mum wiped her tears and smiled. "Okay, honey, let me get this started."

"The Kuran clan are part of our family as much as we are to them. Although we are not as successful as their name, we still are part of their bloodline. You see, your father's and my ancestors were married to each other, as well as some of mine's to the Kuran's and they want to continue that flow every passing generation. No rebellions were heard for there were no reasons to. But, if you're gonna cut the line, better find a flaw that'll be a big issue to stop the nonsensical arrangement."

"So, the point is... they wouldn't care whether you're pretty or not, wealthy or not, rotten or not, as long as the one that you're gonna marry is part of the family tree?"

"Yes, quite right."

"So tell me, is it Shiki Senri that I'm gonna marry?"

Dad sighed. "There are two choices, him or Kuran Kaname."

"Am I the one to choose?"

"I don't know yet, princess."

I nodded. "Okay,then. That's all for now. Just inform me when will the wedding be, or the engagement party, if ever there will be."

**Ruka.**

It was morning. I felt the warm sunlight brush over my skin behind the curtains. I slowly sit up, and looked at the time on my hand phone: 6:30 AM. I slept for more than 24 hours. That's so cool, and then my stomach grumbled.

I slid off the bed and took a warm shower, changed to a pair of denim shorts and a grey sleeveless top. I went towards the dining hall to find dad with his nose stuck on the daily paper.

"Good morning, dad." I greeted him and asked the maid to serve more of the viand.

"Good morning, my daughter. Why up so early?" He's still concentrating on the morning paper, while I got a heaping of scrambled eggs, beans and bread.

"I slept the whole day yesterday."

"That's good. You didn't waste time, energy and hard-earned money." He folded the paper and started eating.

I rolled my eyes at him. "By the way, where's Ichiru?"

"Maybe he's at Shizuka's."

"Eh? Where's Maria?"

"Still asleep at the guest room."

"Oh."

We ate in silence after then; I watch him left for work and waited for the morning news to finish. At 8 AM, I heard Maria go out of her room and went to eat her breakfast, and then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Ruka."_

"Hm? What is it, Rima?"

"_Let's go to MD. I'm bored."_

"Yeah, me too."

"_I'm coming over." _ She hung up.

I slouched on the couch and waited for the door bell to ring.

**Ichiru.**

I was on my way home from Shizuka's when I saw _Blank_ go in the same way. "Yo,_ Blank_."

She went near me and stomped on my foot. "Sht! What's wrong with you, woman!"

"Stupid! Don't call gangster names on public with me having no make-up, you moron."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, right like that changes anything." She was about to punch me when I raised my hands up. "Yeah, yeah, I won't." Damn, that chick punches hard for a small figure; she can give you a bloodied face in a minute.

Her hair's always down when she's herself and in twin tails when on gangster mode. I mean, what's with this chick? She's always a mystery on MD though. Silent and all. Her and my cousin Ruka, have this double identity. And boy do they put so much effort in hiding.

Not like me, who lives a life with just back-up names and double personalities. Maybe, I'm bipolar? Eh?

**Rima.**

We came inside the house without even bothering to ring the bell. Ichiru had his key anyway. It was a little girl who saw us come in. And what she did next was what I heard she'll probably do.

Of course she looked stunned, then a little furious and she went in front of me, but her eyes were on Ichiru."First, my sister then you bring home another woman?"

Oh yeah, Maria doesn't know me, every time I'm here, she isn't. I just heard a lot of stories about her and of course, her sister, Shizuka is famous for being a pretty and gentle doctor. And because she somehow is a carbon copy of Shizuka, I assume she's Maria.

"Uh?"

"How could you, Ichiru? I've been faithful to you the whole time and ignore your betrayals of me every now and then! But this has gone far enough!" She sobbed. "I've been hurt and accepted you otherwise! And now, I decided, I'm letting you go. I'm setting you free. You aren't worth my tears anymore." She ran towards a room, crying all the way.

Ichiru let out a very heavy sigh. "It's about time." He said to himself and looked at me. "Sorry 'bout that. Well, you know Maria..."

I shrugged. "I don't care."

He chuckled. "Yeah? Well, you better go now and do your do's, woman."

"Whatever." I went over Ruka's room and didn't bother to knock.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked, while applying thick foundation on her face.

"Maria's misunderstandings?"'

"Psh. I don't understand that kid, she just can't let go of Ichiru."

I sat in front of her vanity mirror and also applied foundation on my face, but lesser amount than Ruka's "Hey, Ruka..."

"Hm?"

"I'm engaged."

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: What do you think? Gimme reviews...

Sincerely, Drscribblesdoodleyy


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim

Chapter 6

**Ruka.**

"Eh?" I reacted, a little weirded out by what she had said. I reached for the mascara on my vanity table.

"I'm engaged." She said it again while looking at me intently.

"If you say so." I said, applying the mascara on my eyelashes. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, do mine too." She ordered me after I sealed the mascara back.

"Fine." I rounded her eyes with the dark liner and then brushed her lashes with the mascara. She put on the caramel brown contact lenses on her own, while I put hazel on mine. I shaded my lips with scarlet red, while she damped on a light shade of pink.

She ribboned her hair to her usual gangster pigtails while I tied mine to a ponytail.

"You're tying it?"

"Yeah. It's hot and hassle on combats when down."

"Looks good on you."

"Thanks."

**Ichiru.**

_Blank_ and _Blonde_ came out of the other room together. "Off to MD?"

"Yeah," _Blonde_ answered, hunting for her keys on the secured cabinet.

"Ah, you're ready for _Blackbeard_ and comrades, yeah? You, _Blank_ and who'll be the other one?"

_Blank_ looked at _Blonde_ with a sceptical look. "Got it." Blonde smiled in triumph and pocketed the garage's and her motorcycle's keys. "And Kiryuu Ichiru, just shut up." She glared at me and walked out the door.

Sheesh, what's with them woman these days? Hmmm, maybe it's the national day for PMS? Nah, Shizuka was still Shizuka until I left their house though. I shrugged.

"Women, I just don't understand y'all." I laid my head on the edge of the sofa and drifted to sleep.

Goodluck_, Blank _and_ Blonde._

**Rima.**

"Hey, _Blonde_, what was that all about?"

"Beats me." She shrugged and opened the garage. "Let's go check on to the informant. To be sure."

"K." I just said, feeling lazy again.

"By the way, _Blank_, next week's the 5th anniversary of MD, and also our's."

"Our fifth year as _kkangpaes_?" I sat on my big bike and started the engine.

"Yeah. What're your plans? Are we joining the celebration?" She wore her helmet, while I adjusted mine.

"Yeah."

**Ruka.**

"Is it true that _BlackBeard_ and 2 from his _Eyepatch_ are summoning a 3 on 3, having the main target as me, a slight rematch?" I raised an eyebrow at the informant behind the booth.

"True."

"What for?"

"Victory mark and a hundred bucks."

"Anymore details?"

The informant, wrapped with his cloak, just shrugged. "Ask 'im"

"Fine." I sighed and tilted my head towards Rima, signing her to enter the MD-GT.

She walked gracefully pass me, who just followed her close behind. Everybody had their eyes on us.

We don't usually hang around in MD, especially here, where gang territories were set upon, after we decided to live a somehow peaceful life_. _We kind of lie lowed just last year and play around here only on summer vacations and mild weekends, especially when we're bored to death. We didn't give up on it that rashly for we know how old habits die hard. Besides, we're both good students with the motto: "Study first, before other whatnots."

Also, even though we look like mysterious gangsters here and pampered highschool girls on the Academy, we live as normal as possible as we should. We go clubbing on Fridays with classmates and go malling on weekends with some schoolmates. But of course, we keep our _other_ identities just between the two of us, also Ichiru and Ichijou.

And if you're asking if our parents know about this, the answer is: sort of. They just know we do motor-cross, but they don't know when, where and how legal it is. They also don't know that we combat for victory marks and money. We never come home blood-stained or bruised anyway.

MD, for them is just a popular hang-out site for teenagers like us. I don't know for girls though, we mostly see bad ass son of btches around here, except for us. Female gangsters for them are pretty unusual.

And on how we became ones... is another story to tell some other time.

**Rima.**

Stinking territories in front of an abandoned dormitory with a 1000 sq. mtr. of sand field. It's a private property of one of the top-rank gangsters here, but no-one knows who it is, specifically. And I assure you, it's neither me nor Ruka.

We walked around until we came by the boundaries of _Black Beard_ and his _Eyepatches'_ territory. How lame is that?

I gave them my signature bored, cold look. Three of them stood up and I assume that the middle one's _Black Beard_.

He grinned maliciously. "So? When's it?"

Ruka came in front of him covered in her btching aura. "Saturday, sand field. 3 on 3. 6 PM. How cowardly." She tossed her hair and turned around.

_Black Beard_ grinded his teeth. "Let's see about that, _Blonde_." He said her name disgustedly.

I followed her around and tapped her shoulder. "Let's have motor-crossing? I saw a near schedule on the way. How's your bike's gas?"

"Sure, I'm still full tank even after our travel to here. How 'bout you?"

"Nah, lost 5% just a while ago."

"Psh." We walked towards the parking lot, got our motorcycles and registered it for the minor race of the day. We sat on a near bench and waited for our turns after we bought 2 cans of soda from the near vending machine.

**Ruka. **

Rima vs. _Sparrow,_ gang leader of the _Pirates_, while I was versus with a member of the _Lucky_ _Clover_ gang.

"_Blonde_, did I tell you that..." I looked at her who sat, leaning on the bench, staring up at the sky.

"That you're engaged? Yeah, twice and a half if you're counting now." I said, gulping a big amount of soda.

She took a small sip and looked at me who was still drinking. "Ichijou's back in town."

I spit the current contents of my mouth out on the sand with a huge- "WHAT!"

She nodded and took another sip, this time, longer. "Your shirt's stained." She pointed on the area in front of my chest.

"SHT!" I looked at what she's pointing at and tried to wipe it off with my hand.

"That's what you get for overreacting."

"No, I wasn't." I pouted and continued with wiping the front of my shirt. "Anyway, when did he come home? How did you know? Did you see each other? If so, when? Is he gonna continue _kkangpae_ing? What did he tell you?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked her, a little impatient.

"I told you that I was getting married but you just brushed it off like child's play. And here you go bombarding me with nonsensical blabbering about an old friend. This is so ironic." She sighed and took another sip of soda.

"Eh? You were disappointed?" I giggled. "I'm sorry, _Blank._ I was weirded out a while ago."

"Yeah, too much reality." She squared her shoulders and gave me a slight smile. "Ichijou just got home yesterday, I don't know what time, exactly. We saw each other yesterday evening by accident. And then he walked me home, and told me to come by to his house this weekend for his welcome party, and to invite you and Ichiru too."

"That's it?"

"Quite so."

"Wait, what time is his welcome party?"

She shrugged her shoulders and drank more of her soda.

"I know! We'll come by his house after this!"

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: What do you think? Gimme reviews...

Sincerely, Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 7

**Rima.**

Sparrow was fast. And when I say fast, I mean fast. But then again, speed is my middle name, so I won, with him 3 meters behind me- such a pity.

Ruka won also, she fought with a turtle anyway. How slow. We both got 75 bucks each, and gave them our victory marks. Mine's a customized white band-aid with the black print: _Blank,_ and dashed with stars in rainbow colours, while you know Ruka's from her 1 on 1 with _Black_ _Beard_.

After our minor motor-crossing we went home to Ruka's house first, parked our bikes on the garage, removed our make-up and brushed our hair.

Then we walked over to Ichijou's.

**Ichijou.**

I went straight home back to my country after my grandfather's call. My butler fetched me at the airport, and drove me home.

We own a lot of companies here, and once I turn 21, all of them will be moved to my name. Currently, my grandfather is the head of each of them. My mother and father died when I was 12 on a car crash, from then on, my safety was everything, especially my studies, for I am the only heir.

I grew disciplined and responsible in all words and actions. I was the perfect grandson every grandparent could dream of having, and with that I asked him a little freedom. When I turned 13, he consented in my idea of becoming a _kkangpae_ or a gangster, in one condition; I'll continue my studies abroad 2 months before I turn 15. I agreed.

Why I became a gangster? T'was because I want to protect myself with my own hands and being a _kkangpae_ at that time was quite popular.

I didn't bear the name Takuma Ichijou for the fear of staining it, and so I set a code name for myself- _Anonymous. _And those who knew me by my true name were just my gangster chums- _Blank_, _Blonde_ and _Zero, _the ones who joined the gangster world as young as me, only, they were there a year advance.

And on how they decided to become gangsters... was always a mystery to me.

**Ruka.**

"Wow, never thought a house this big had been in the neighbourhood for who knows how long." I said, staring at the enormous structure, behind the tall black gate. Yeah, it was my first time visiting there.

"House is an understatement, you know that, Ruka."

"Yeah, whatever you say." I pressed the intercom and heard a firm voice behind.

"_Good noon. Takuma's residence."_

"Ah, yeah. We're looking for Takuma Ichijou."

"_Who may you be?" _

"Souen Ruka and Touya Rima."

"_We'll confirm that for a sec."_

We waited for a minute before the intercom came alive again. The gates mechanically slid open and we were greeted by the metal-detecting machine on the entrance, like what they do on those airports.

"Guys, stop that. They're my friends." Ichijou descended the stairs and scowled at them. They bowed at him and apologized to us immediately.

He smiled and led us towards what he called as _parlour_. "So, what brings you two here?" he said, after a maid placed three cups of tea in front of us.

Rima sipped her tea and bit on a rose cookie without hesitation.

"Wow! Ichijou! You've grown! You're as blonde as ever. And I thought your eyes were green, now they're emeralds!" I gawked at him as he smiled sheepishly. Rima just shook her head and continued at what she was doing.

"E-eh? R-ruka, I think you're overreacting a bit there." He laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck.

"I couldn't agree more." Rima seconded the notion.

I pouted. "meanies!" I sipped the tea and ate rose cookies like Rima. "Ah... Ichijou, I was wondering if you know, you'll come back _kkangpae_ing..." Rima looked at me with a questioning air.

"About that... I'm sorry but, no." Ichijou looked sad by the thought; I know he'd love to go back. But, judging by his status in life, there are many hindrances.

"Ah, I see." I sipped some more tea.

"Ichijou," It was Rima's turn to talk. "about the party... will there be... nobles?" Again, I was weirded out. I mean, nobles? Seriously, that's like used 2467326478236498237 centuries ago, can't she just say 'rich people'? Yeah, I'm the joker. XD

Ichijou speculated her and then smiled gently. "No need to worry. I got your backs."

"Psh." Rima waved a hand at him. "The heck is that answer. I was indirectly asking what we should wear."

Ichijou chuckled. "Semi-formal, I guess."

"Okay, we won't bother going then." Rima said nonchalantly.

"E-eh? Why?" Ichijou looked a bit surprised and a little disappointed.

"No budget." She said oh-so-matter-of-factly. I nudged her.

Ichijou laughed. "Typical Rima. You'd like me to buy you the outfit don't you?"

"I didn't say that." Rima chewed another rose cookie.

"Hm. Really?" He grinned and sipped his tea.

"Nah, don't worry Ichijou, we've got bucks from motor-crossing this morning anyway." I interjected before Ichijou gets any funny idea, like sending a dressmaker right at this instance.

"After all these years, you're still in it?"

"Well, old habits die hard. It's fun anyway."

"Just be safe, the two of you." He looked at us seriously.

"Psh. Tell that to them." Rima said, fixing her bangs.

I nodded at that and asked about the party before Ichijou turns into serious mode again. It felt really awkward when he did.

We left after a short chat and decided to go to the mall. Before that, we had a minor argument about whether or not he should drive us off, he won in the end. It was unfair, two against one, and Rima was biasing on Ichijou, telling me it was rude to decline so much.

Talk to my moisturized hand, Rima, you just want to save up for the fare.

**Rima.**

Ichijou wanted to tag along with us and also drive us home. But a business call hindered him to, so he sent one of his drivers to wait for us in the parking lot. Good boy. (insertmoneyfacehere)

We've been walking around different boutiques now, I'm counting. This is the 7th shop that we entered since we got here.

"Rima! Look here! This suits you well!" She was indicating a light blue mini dress.

I don't mind wearing short outfits since I'm a model and all. "Yeah, get me a size 4."

"Here you go." Ruka happily handed it to me and pushed me inside a fitting cubicle.

I quickly changed into it and smiled, I looked rather taller with it showing most of my legs, plus it's a good combo with the pump heels that I got yesterday from my photoshoot.

I took it off and went back to my old clothes. I knocked on the cubicle beside me. "Ruka?"

"Yeah? Wait a minute, I'm taking it off now..."

"I'll go ahead to the counter, yeah?"

"Hmm... okay okay."

"Are you alright there? Did the zipper rip your skin off?"

"NO!" Then she laughed suddenly.

"Whatever, I'm going to pay now, meet you there."

"Yeah yeah."

So, like what I said, I paid for my dress, then Ruka followed suit, hers was a metallic silver one-piece dress that fell on mid thigh.

We got our paper bags, and then walked out of the boutique, when somebody grabbed my elbow and turned me to look at him.

"Are you... _kkangpae Blank_?"

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: So, what do you think? Gimme reviews...

DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	8. Chapter 8

** DrScribblesDoodleyy**: "A little surprise for _**NekoMataDemon**_." XD

/

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim

Chapter 8

**Kaname.**

"Excuse me?" The ginger-haired doll, I mean, the _little girl_ arched a thin brow.

"Ah, I'm sorry... I thought you were... never mind." I said, letting go of her elbow. I quickly turned around to walk back to the coffee shop, near the boutique- where those two women came out from.

"Do you know him?" I heard the silverette ask the ginger doll.

"Uh? No, maybe just a random hobo." Her voice was... chilly... and cute? Wait... _hobo_? WTF?

I was now out of hearing distance from them. And it kind of struck me of what she said... hobo. The great Kuran Kaname... a hobo? I entered the _Seika_ Coffee shop- which is another cafe inside the mall, second to _Starbucks_- that my girlfriend owns.

"Seiren." I entered her office without knocking.

"Kaname? What brings you here... with a bed hair?" She suppressed a smile.

"Bed hair?"

She nodded and walked towards me. "You didn't even change your clothes from yesterday." She accused, crossing her hands in front of her... chest... (Adam's apple moving up and down)

"Yeah, I was busy." I answered controlling myself from thinking anything... out of topic.

"Hm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I-I was doing an investigation." I answered, pulling my collar a little. She walked towards her table, sat on it and crossed her legs. Why was she wearing such a short dress at a time like this?

"About?" She crossed her arms again.

"The usual."

"Oh?" She exhaled an air and went down the table. She sat back on her chair and continued with her work, typing some things on her laptop.

"Are you angry?"

"A little." She answered, her eyes still glued on the screen.

I sat on the chair in front of her desk. "I'm sorry. It just amuses me."

She closed her laptop and gave me a blank look. "The history... or the girl?"

I gulped. "Seiren..."

"Kaname, for hours... just for hours, you quickly had a crush on her?" She smirked, shaking her head.

I scoffed. "I told you, she just amuses me."

She sighed. "Fine. You want coffee?"

"Yeah." I smiled and stood up. I knew that meant she wanted to be alone for a moment, so I walked out of her office and sat on the farthest corner's table on the cafe.

I ordered black coffee and a croissant. I stared off out the window, with a heavy sigh escaping my mouth.

"Just a mild infatuation..."

**Seiren. **

I heard him say that...

"Just a mild infatuation, eh?" I sat in front of him, who had a hint of surprise written on his face.

"You heard me?" He asked, a little cautious.

"Obviously?" I grinned. 'Stupid Kuran Kaname, how could you?' was all I can think of, after he left me on my office.

"Seiren..." He called me, reaching for one of my hands, which were settling on the coffee table.

"Kaname... you don't even know her... yet..." I told him.

He chuckled under his breath. "You're jealous." He accused.

I glared at him, retrieving my hands. "Don't talk to me." I stood up and walked back to my office, locking it.

I knew he'd follow me.

"Seiren..." He said, knocking at the door. "Seiren... open the door." He twisted the knob. "Seiren let's talk." He said over and over again.

I heard him sigh. I leaned on the door and squat before it. It was quiet on the other side.

_He left me._

_Stupid Kuran Kaname._

I sobbed. _Stupid me, I thought I said I wouldn't fall..._

**Kaname.**

I stopped rapping on her door and leaned my ears on it. I heard a soft hiccup from the inside.

Is she... crying? Was she really that jealous?

Couldn't she trust me and my love for her? I even planned on eloping with her for some time, even though I loaned hours on investigating about that girl; but most of the night, I was researching about our history and on how I can have reasons on being legally betroth to Seiren.

Such a heavy life for a Kuran descendant. I know, once I run away with Seiren, I would be disowned and be erased in our family bloodline legally, I can manage that, but they may also hunt for Seiren's family... and hurt them... mercilessly, I cannot handle that.

I ran a hand on my face and sighed.

Seiren's ancestors had been part of our clan, not as royalties... but as knights and bullet shields.

There has not been a case where a Kuran and any of Seiren's ancestors shared an intimate relationship... not until now.

And I know, if I pursue in this relationship the punishment will be doubled, than a clan member marrying a commoner.

That's why, I've been scribing through the past archives, searching for any, even the slightest hints that we could be together, even for a 5% blood relative of the Seiren's that had been a romantic attachment to a Kuran, that would be quite reasonable.

Seiren... I'm sorry, but I swear I'd do anything to be with you... I promise.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: What do you think? Gimme reviews...

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 9

**Senri.**

"You," I called at the woman, who was fixing a pile of papers on her cubicle.

"Ah! Mr. Senri, how may I help you?" She asked, standing up.

"Touya Rima... is your talent?" I asked, pocketing my hands.

"Y-yes, sir." She answered.

"She's concentrating on what... magazine covers? Commercial clicks? Cameos?"

"Any of the fore mention, Mr. Senri."

"Ah. She's a free lance model?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why so? She has potential on being permanent for the agency, the project themselves would come lining up for her."

"I know that, sir." She nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"I told the same thing to her... but, she declined. She said, she's just into modelling for a whim."

"Ah, very well. May I have her files?" I pulled my palm up.

"Yes, sir. Just a moment." She hunted through the envelopes inside her drawers, then handed me a crisp folder. "Here you go, sir."

I nodded and got the folder, strutting back to my office.

"Modelling for a whim... quite attractive." I leaned on my seat while checking out her biodata. "Touya Rima... is it you that I'm looking for?"

**Rima.**

"A-sh-hoo!" Damn this, I was about to cuss after I bit my tongue, but my nose had to sneeze. Ruka laughed silently.

"Crazy biatch." I hissed at her.

"Atleast I wasn't the one who was talked behind my back."

"Tss. I was overcome with being remembered though."

"But, you bit your tongue first." She said oh-so-matter-of-factly.

"So?"

"You know what they say."

"Yeah, yeah. It's creepy, so don't explain further." We're now sitting on the backseat of Ichijou's lovely car, with the driver behind the wheel and a security guard on the passenger's seat.

"Rima, do you have food in the fridge?"

"Duh?"

"Good. I'm hungry, can I stay up there?"

"Eh? Sleepover again?"

"Yeah, It's summer anyway, yeah?"

"Fine, fine. I think you still got clothes in my wardrobe."

"Goodie..." She beamed and leaned over the driver seat. "Mister, can we go straight to Touya's residence?"

"As you wish, miss." The driver replied blankly.

"Thank you." Ruka smiled at him and sat back.

**Ruka.**

I really don't want to go home yet. I can't sleep there tonight with Maria being an obsessed kid as she is and my cousin, a lousy man that he wants to be.

Dad would be home late, so there'd be probably more noise than necessary.

And, I just want to eat those awesome foods that Rima's mum makes. They taste like heaven.

Why wouldn't they be? Rima's mum is a chef in a famous hotel downtown and has her own program on television every afternoon, with her cooking master pieces.

While mine's already in heaven after giving birth to me, so I really didn't know how homemade foods taste, that are seasoned with love, after I ate hers. My dad's no good, and loves his work position as CEO so he couldn't careless how he pays housemaids to do the cooking.

But is very strict when it comes to me buying branded stuffs.

That's why I feel so giddy sleeping at Rima's place tonight. I feel really comfortable with them.

"Ne, Ruka... we're here." She said then slid out.

"Thanks for the ride. Send Ichijou our regards, okay?"

"Yes, miss."

**Rima.**

"Rima, I'll be the first one to shower, alright?"

"Alright."

Ruka hopped in on my bathroom after rummaging through my closet for some old clothes, but after accepting that she has grew fat-t...err, she went and borrowed an oversized shirt and garterized pants from me.

I hopped down the stairs to check if there's still mud pie left from last night.

And yep, it's still half full since this morning, there're also two pitchers of freshly squeezed orange juice mum left for me before she went for work.

"Rimaaaa~" Ruka called from upstairs, "Mind calling Ichiru and tell him that I'm sleeping over here for the night? My phone's dead."

"Yeah, I'll call your house." I said, walking towards the kitchen phone, which was nearer than the one on the den.

"Thanks. I'm borrowing your hair dryer."

"K, fine. I don't have a choice, do I?"

"None. Teehee. Thanks yo." She said and closed the door of my room.

"Sheesh." I dialled the number to Souen's residence and waited for an answer on the other end.

"_Hello, how may I help you?"_

"Uh... may I speak to Ichiru?"

"_Speaking."_

"Pfft. Seriously?"

"_Yeah. Why? Who is this? What do you need?"_

"You sound like a rejected kid cracking secretly. It's Rima."

"_Urusai. AH, my head hurts. Maria's so noisy, you know that?"_

"Tss. I really don't give a damn though."

"_Whatever. Let's get this over with. What do you need?"_

"Ruka's sleeping over at my place. Tell your uncle, okay?"

"_Fine."_

"K,bye." I hung up the phone and mounted up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and saw Ruka's back on mine facing the vanity mirror while blow drying her hair. "You should've done that inside the bathroom, water will drip from your hair on my carpet." I grumbled while looking for my towel on the drawer.

"Don't worry it will dry up. It's just water, you know."

"Just water..." I felt my fists balling up, my vision blurring.

"Rima." I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder. "You should take a bath now; your towel's already hang up there."

"Yeah." I walked to the bathroom, closed the door, stripped off my clothes, threw them on the laundry chute and immediately turned the shower on, letting the warm water calm the nerves on my freezing body.

I looked up the shower head and let the water softly fall on my face, sweetening my bitter salted tears.

"Just water..." I whispered to myself and let the sound of the water hitting my body drown the sobs that was escaping from my trembling lips.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: Wazzup with _'Just water...'? _Gimme reviews...

Sincerely,DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 10

**Ichiru.**

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Uncle, it's Ichiru."

"_What is it?"_

"Ruka's sleeping at Touya's place tonight."

"_Okay. I'll be home late, so don't burn the house down, alright?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Good. I better get off now."_ He hung up the phone. I hooked the phone back to its place.

"Nana." I called walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, young sir?" She was an old maiden, tan in colour. Her hair tied to a bun, and her household uniform, clean and proper. She had been with us ever since Uncle Rukio got his job. She was patient and considerate. Also, a pleasant cook.

"Ruka won't be here for dinner."

"Why, did something happen to young miss?" She asked, concerned, while wiping the dishes.

"Nah. She's with Rima." I answered and went towards the fridge.

"Ah. Young sir, how's Maria?"

I shrugged and got a carton of Melon Milk. "Still locked up."

"Ah. I'll start cooking then." She said and put the plate that she was holding down.

I nodded and poured some milk on the glass. "I want pasta."

"Macaroni au gratin. Sounds good?" She asked me while gathering the ingredients.

"Yep. Please call for Maria when it's already cooked, yeah?" I said, walking towards my room.

"Yes, young sir."

**Ruka.**

Rima just finished talking a bath and is now drying her hair with the towel. It makes her hair smoother that way.

"Rima, what time does your mother come home?"

"Around 6." She answered while wrapping her head like a turban with her towel.

"How about your dad?"

"Around 7."

"Ah. It's around 4 now, let's go and eat cake?" *Q*

"Tss." She answered, while hunting for clothes from her wardrobe. She picked a long-sleeved button-up thin-clothed white polo, and a pair of light brown garterized shorts that fell an inch below her butt.

She removed the towel from her head and softly brushed her hair down.

"Rima, do you still have those cosmetic kits your agency gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's paint our nails, yeah?"

"Fine, after we watch a movie though."

"Okay, okay."

She went out the door towards the kitchen, I just followed suit. She got 2 huge slices of MudPie filled with melted marshmallows and put them on separate plates. She also got a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice from the fridge and two tall glasses from the cupboard.

This is what I love about Rima's place... fooooood. *u*

"Ruka, get this and turn on the tv on the den." She gave me the tray and pushed me softly towards their watch room.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Ichiru." She said while dialling digits on the den's phone.

"Huh? Why?" I put down the cake on the coffee table.

She shrugged. "The more, the merrier?"

"Tss." I answered, turning the tv and video player on.

**Rima.**

"_Hello. Souen's residence. How may I help you_?" A voice of a little girl croaked on the other line.

"Ah. May I speak to Ichiru?"

"_He's asleep."_ She answered.

"Ah. Okay. Tell him I called."

"_Who is 'I'?"_

"Rima."

"_Ah. Okay."_

"Kbye." I answered and put the ringer down.

"So?" Ruka raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your cousin's already asleep." I went to the compact discs library of the room.

"Nah. He may have locked himself inside to not hear Maria's nonsensical sobs."

"Rude." I picked out a disc and inserted it inside the player.

"It's Ichiru, what do you expect?"

"Nothing much out of the ordinary." I shrugged and went to squat on the couch.

I got a platelet of cake and started eating before the movie starts, because I know, once it begins, my stomach won't be in its normal condition. Same goes for Ruka though, but she doesn't know what movie we are about to watch yet.

This'll be my surprise for her.

**Senri.**

Rumble.

Was that my stomach? I felt it with my palm, it vibrated again...

"Aisch. I forgot to eat." I grumbled to myself. I was too concentrated on the contract papers before me that I became oblivious to my hunger.

I stood up from my seat, arranged the papers on my desk and called for my secretary to pick them up.

I left the office late in the afternoon, earlier than usual, to have a pleasant meal somewhere that's worth eating at.

I came to a stop in front of a Korean restaurant on the West District.

I often eat here, when my taste buds are itching for Kim-chi, one of my favourite spicy dishes.

I ordered Kim-chi, noodles and fish cakes to satisfy my hunger.

After that I roamed around the city for a whim, and then I saw a small pastry shoppe beside an ice cream station. The shop was small and frilly, obviously girly. I didn't know why gravity was pulling me inside of it, and letting me buy huge strawberry shortcake, which was obviously home-made...

Anyway, the question is:

Who shall I give it to?

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: A lame update. But please, gimme reviews.

DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 11

**Ichiru.**

I locked the door and sat on the bean bag on the corner of my room. I got the only picture frame I keep, from my computer desk.

It had on a sepia picture of children grinning, obviously without a care in the world. Small children of around 7 or 8, who others may see as fragile, sensitive ones, but who were actually hiding behind mysterious identities, stood alongside their master, the reason of all their strengths and bravery.

It was a picture that painted a thousand words, and more than a thousand of memories.

It was an old picture that brings a grieving nostalgia, which can send a person gasping for tears even to a courageous fighter.

It was a photograph taken around a decade ago. 10 years have passed and yet the flashbacks that washed over me still sent shivers down to my spine and pulsing beat on my heart.

But still, this picture is the only thing that reminded me of how happy I was, how I enjoyed life to the fullest even when I was as young... until Shizuka came along...

_Shizuka._

I met her on the local supermarket downtown. She was shopping for groceries, wearing a casual dress when my cart bumped into hers. I was running an errand for the weekends then.

She smiled at me while I apologized to her. That was the first time I saw her, and then many encounters came along, until we decided to hang-out together. We exchanged digits and before we knew it, we were dating.

She's older than me for 5 years or so, but I don't mind, in fact, I like it.

She was the only girl I've gone steady with since I entered high school; most of them were just casual hook-ups and make-outs, nothing too serious.

I visit her every free time I get, fetch her every after school and wait for her after work. We go dating on her vacant hours, she's a doctor, I understand. Anyway, I'm not really that bored when I'm alone, I'll just go to the MD and smoke, or otherwise do combats.

Well, does Shizuka know that I'm a gangster? Nope. That's my other persona without her. I can't gamble the consequences.

At the moment, she's still busy at the hospital, while I'm just here staring at nothing in particular when the phone outside rang.

I was about to go out when I heard the other room's door swung open, and then the ringing stopped.

Maria beat me to it.

I didn't even care whoever the call should be addressed to; I just flopped on my bed and decided to take a light nap.

Life is much easier this way.

**Ruka.**

"Ewww..." That was the hundredth time I had to say 'ewww'. I mean, what the hell? A polished nail floating on a soup? Black teeth? Squishy eyeball? Urgh. It's definitely gross.

I've been asking Rima what the title of the movie is, but she just ignored my question completely and told me to keep quiet 'coz the next part's as interesting as the beginning.

"Whatever." I said for the last time and decided to _try_ eating my mudpie and shut off the disgusting noises I'm hearing from the television.

And you're thinking why I can't just turn off the television? Maybe some of you concluded that I'm scared of making Rima's angry vein pop and punch me to death... well, that's part of the reason...

But the main one is... I understand this as her way of escaping insanity. She can go berserk any time, once she starts hating herself again. Yeah, she's an emo like that. She's suicidal, that's why keeping an eye on her is part of my duty as her bestfriend.

Was she always like this? No. She was as happy and as go –lucky as her...

..._twin brother_...

Until...

_He died. _

**Ichiru.**

It was that annoying ring tone that woke me up.

"Ugh, I should've set this one on silent before I slept." I got my phone from the bedside table and flipped it open to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Ichiru. Are you asleep?"_

"Are you stupid? Who answers call while sleeping?"

"_Probabaly you."_

"Get to the point now, Ruka."

"_As you can see, I'm sleeping over at Rima's..."_

"So?"

"_You wanna come over?"_

"Why?"

"_The more, the merrier?"_

"Are you asking me to understand that quote?"

"_Stupid, that's the reason. Idiot."_

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm coming over. Boredom's killing me here."

"_Good then." _She hung up on me.

I pocketed my phone and changed to a white shirt printed with _Rolling Stones_. I got out of the room and smelt the aroma of pasta.

"Ah, the macaroni's ready, sir."

"Sorry Nana, I'm going to where Ruka is. I think I'll be having dinner there. Sorry for the hassle."

"No worries sir. It's fine. Be careful, sir. Night is nearing."

"Yeah, I will be." I bid and walked out of the house.

I missed walking the concrete steps to the Touya's residence, especially when I'm walking with my best bud...

...Ren.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: I typed and finished this as fast as I could after I received around 14 reviews for 10 chapters. It made me smile, thank you. XD Anyway, what do you think? Gimme reviews.

Action demands? Chapters are set for that, just wait. :D

Sincerely,Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 12

**Rima.**

Ichiru arrived minutes ago. He simply entered the house without any permission. If he was a vampire, he'd be more than formal.

"Rima, do you have more of these?" He asked, while stuffing more of the mudpie.

"That's your 3rd serving, mister." I scowled at him.

"More, pleeeeease." He begged, with his stupid puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That idiotic technique never worked on me, just so you remember. Plus, it makes you look more than moronic, if I say so myself." I muttered and crossed my arms in front of me.

"I do remember. I was just contemplating whether you're going to punch me nowadays." He smirked.

"I could."

"I know. But you chose not to."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, for one, you didn't hit me." He said, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "Second, I'm your friend..." He threw the napkin on the bin.

I scoffed.

He walked over the fridge and got the pitcher of left-over juice. "Can I have this?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"And third..." He said, pouring juice on his glass. "...I'm also more than a part of his memories."

I stiffened a little; he observed that, and gave me a small smile. "Same reactions..."

I relaxed my shoulder slowly. "What can I say?"

"Old habits sure die hard." He gulped the whole juice down and exhaled in satisfaction.

"Happy Birthday... Touya Ren." I whispered beneath my breath and looked up at the ceiling. "I miss you."

**Ruka.**

I called Ichiru over, to preoccupy Rima for a moment while I walk back home and grab a pair of sweatpants for me and him, incase Rima's mum ask Ichiru to stay overnight too.

I know Ichiru can handle Rima comfortably... cause I know, somehow deep down, they have the same strength of emotions about this day.

I opened the gate's latch slowly and was welcomed by an expectant face before I could enter the house...

"Ichiru?"

"Nope, never will be."

"Gomenasai, Ruka-nee-chan, uhmm... Where's Ichiru?"

"Somewhere." I answered while switching on the lights of my room.

"Ah? Well, will he be home later?"

"I think he won't be." I grabbed my smallest duffel bag, and stuffed thin cottoned underwears and sweatpants inside of it.

"Why?" Maria asked, her tone, a little saddened. "I even gave much effort on cooking dinner for him." I looked at her fingers which were mostly covered with band-aids.

"Did he ask you to cook for him?" I asked, zipping my bag.

She shook her head, while staring at her feet. "I just want him to taste the flavour of my intentions."

I sighed and shouldered my bag, walking past Maria towards Ichiru's room. I got the only backpack that he has and rummaged through the drawers for his boxers. I heard Maria's silent footsteps and slight holding of the breath.

I looked at her direction and noticed her looking away while I held two man-boxers in my hands. I put them inside the backpack and got a pair of plain shirts and sweat pants from the other drawers.

I patted Maria's head before I went out towards the door.

As I held the doorknob, Maria asked where I was going... which I simply answered...

"Where Heaven and Earth collides."

..and then locked the door behind me.

**Ichiru.**

I was watching television with Rima's bathrobe on, which I didn't bother to tie coz it was too small, when the door bell rang.

_Ding!_

"Rima! Your door's ringing!" I called, while my eyes were still glued to the screen.

_Dong!_

"I know! Answer it, you pig!" She yelled.

_Ding!_

"But I don't have any shirt on!"

_Dong!_

"And I'm still washing your effing shirt! For Christ's sake! Just answer that damn door!"

Right, she was washing my shirt that she spilt mudpie on, while giving me the 3rd serving. She wasn't willing at first, but I threatened on spilling the whole juice on the floor while she's at it. So she chose to wash and press my shirt than bow down and scrub the tiled floor. _Girls_.

"Fine." I turned the television off and opened the door...

**Senri.**

"Is this the Touya Residence?" I asked, while gripping the handle of the cake box tightly. "Or am I mistaken?" _This must be a mistake, clearly._

"Ah, yeah, that's right, this is the Touya's Residence. What do you need... err...?"

"Shiki. Shiki Senri. You must have heard about me. Have you?" I eyed the name engraved with pink thread on the bathrobe that the guy in front of me was wearing.

"Nah. Never heard of yah." The guy shrugged.

"Then who might you be?"I narrowed my eyes at him, but still, I'm calm. _He must be their caretaker or someone... just borrowing that licorice girl's things coz he's a wardrobe queen of some_ _sort..._

"I'm..."

"Ichiru." A small girl with unruly, striking orange hair stood beside him. Her chin was filled with fragments of soap bubbles, her front shirt slightly wet. "Your shirt's all dried up. I hanged it there on the laundry room."

"Okay." The guy comfortably went inside as licorice girl closed the door behind her. _Looks like he knows the way around._

"So, what do you need?" She asked me bluntly.

"You won't ask me how my day was?" I smiled.

She shrugged. "Like I care."

I grinned, but then pouted a little. "You won't ask your husband-to-be a casual question, yet you do laundry for a total stranger."

"He's no total stranger." She answered and looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"He is, to me." I shrugged. "Anyway, I came to give you this." I handed her the box.

She accepted it and gave me a questioning look.

I grinned. "I know you're in favour of anything that is attached to chocolates, but you're a model, so please limit any heavy sweets."

"My metabolism's fast. So I don't need to worry about adding up fats, plus I don't do modelling for a career, I do it out of boredom. It's some sort of a hobby. But, anyway, thanks."

My smile widened.

"What?" She asked, irritatingly.

"This would be the first time that you really talked to me. Wow. I'm amazed. You have a really cute voice."

She gave me a blank look. I chuckled. "Well, I better go now." I turned to walk back to my car.

"Rima," I called her before I open the door of my Lambhourgini, she was about to enter inside then. "I won't ask you who that man you're with is... but please, I have to marry you yet before you cheat on me, so..."

"Don't worry." She cut me off. "I'm not planning on doing something unnecessary." She answered with a straight face. "I'm moral. But if you would do something uncalled for, don't expect me to go martyr over you; divorce is quite exciting in my vocabulary." She said that in such dignity, I can't help myself from beaming.

"Take care, Rima," I said and entered my car. "I can't wait to call you mine."

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: I was planning on updating last Friday, but the Internet Connection was cut off so, you know what happened next. Anyway, thank you for your pleasant reviews. Continue with the support and I will update again, sooner. XD

So, gimme reviews on this one. The more, the merrier. xP

Sincerely, Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 13

**Rima.**

"Who was that?" Was the first thing I heard from Ichiru and Ruka. _Cousins_, really.

"Eh? Ruka? Since when were you back?" I asked while placing the box that the guy-with-an-imaginary-friend handed me.

"Just a while ago." She gave two bags to Ichiru and ordered him to put them in the den, which he did, slumping. "So, who was that and what is this?" She asked again.

I shrugged. "Cake, I think." I carefully opened the box.

"Okay. It's a cake. Who gave you that though? I've never seen that guy before."

"He's the owner of the modelling company I'm working at or someone..."

"And? He's what, courting you or something?" She pried.

"Looks like it."

"You're not sure?"

"We're engaged. So this is just a minor gesture, it's not that big of a deal." I said, and closed the box.

"GAAAAH?" Now, it's the two of them.

"I understand that shock look on your face, Ichiru... But, yours, Ruka is quite exaggerated."

She shrugged. "I can't help it. This happened so fast."

"D-does Aunt and Uncle know?" Ichiru stuttered.

"Yeah. This was an arranged marriage. No biggie."

"And you're okay with it?" Ichiru asked.

"Of course. There's no point in declining anyway. I'll get married whenever the right time comes. This was how fate decided it, so be it." I put the box inside the fridge and smiled. "It's shortcake. What time should we leave?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Should we wait for your parents?" They looked at me.

"Nah. The three of us should be there earlier."

**Ruka.**

We laid our comforters on the soft grass. Ichiru built the anti-insects net around the perimeter. Rima was gathering sticks for the bonfire, while I set up the food.

I opened the box of cake, put it on platter and stuck 34 candles on it. And just before I could go out the gate from our house a while ago, Nana packed most of the pasta for us. She knows the ritual that we do in this time of the year.

I got out the jug of juice from the basket and put it in the middle of the table.

"Is this enough?" Rima asked, handing me a bouquet of dandelions.

"The dandelions or the food?"

She shrugged. "Both?"

"I think the food is enough, if your parents are also coming over, I don't think it would be."

"I'll text mum to bring more from the fridge."

"That would be nice. Also, I think the dandelions are enough, do we a vase or something to put those in?"

"We won't need them, the breeze is near."

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

"Hey! Hey!C'mon now, you hear the water?" Ichiru yelled from his area.

"Yeah, yeah" Rima distributed the daffodils to me and to Ichiru. We ran towards the wall nearest the deepest part of the dam.

We took off our slippers and walked steadily into the somewhat shallow water before the deep. We stood side by side. Rima on the middle, while I, on her right and Ichiru on her left. We closed our eyes and chanted:

"_O tan jobi o medeto  
O tan jobi o medeto  
O tan jobi o medeto  
O tan jobi o medeto_

As the little daffodils danced around the air, with those are our wishes...

Ko toshi wah ii toshi mi nadu  
Koh toshi wah sugoi  
Ko toshi wah ii toshi mi nadu  
nazeh kato utoh nazeh ka  
nazeh kato utoh nazeh ka  
tomodachi da

hopes and dreams...

_O tan jobi o medeto  
O tan jobi o medeto  
O tan jobi o medeto  
O tan jobi o medeto"_

__for the once dynamic twins...

We sang it together, like we always do ever since that time and day...

..when Ren, one of the youngest gangsters in MD,

...Rima's twin-brother,

...Ichiru's best bud,

...my first kiss,

Was summoned on a fight with another boy of 2 years older...

Was unfairly stabbed to death, because of a closed fight ...

Was thrown and drowned here into the water with panic, by the assailant...

Was found dead after two hours by a worker on the reservoir...

Was the reason Rima would love to kill her date of birth,

The reason she was strength herself,

The reason she craved for revenge,

And the reason why we are crying right at this moment.

He was a good friend, a good brother and a good son. Why must the good die young?

Why must Ren be so good to die in suffering?

Why did he have to leave us so early?

"Ren..." I was the first to talk. "Do you still remember our pinky promise? You know, the one after you accidentally kissed me... Well, you promised that I am your first and will be your last kiss, and that I should promise the same, you know what? I think I probably can...

Ren, I'm doing great in my combats, did you see them? Also, I've improved on motor-crossing, but Rima's still better than me, though...

Ren, this summer, Dad is planning on having a vacation across Europe, but Ichiru's not coming with us... ask him why... and please watch over Rima while I'm gone, okay? I miss you, Ren. Happy Birthday..."

**Rima. **

Ruka smiled after greeting and looked at Ichiru, who was staring up at the sky, and was obviously tearing up...

"Dude, I met a hot chick named Shizuka, a doctor, a lot older than me. Once you've met her, I'm sure you'll regret leaving us this early...

Also, I really think I'm a lot better-looking than you, there's this kid, Shizuka's sister, who's dead serious in being obsessed with me... Anyway, can you tell God to give her a life, 'cause she's irritating as hell, no offense though.

And Bro, Happy Birthday. This may sound gay, but I miss you and our laughs..." He bent his head down. "Life's not the same without you..."

After a little moment of silence.

"I guess it's my turn then..."

They both nodded at me in encouragement.

"Hey." I stared at the water. "I miss you. You know how much... When you left, you took away my better half... But, I still try to live for you, for mum, for dad... like what you always want me to...

Remember the times how we laugh about death and dying, the consequences we face and accept as _kkangpaes_... I never thought how serious those words that you told me... until you left... Ren, I know you saw how broken I was, but I tried to fix myself... for mum and dad. I'm getting married, I don't know when, how or to whom, but I will get married... how I wish you could meet him and tell me funny jokes on how stupid he does things for me...

Ren, I am striving to become a better _kkangpae_ than you...

And... Ren, I'm sorry..." I cried.

"I'm sorry for not being with you that night. I'm sorry if I was too excited on readying for the party and didn't notice you left for a private battle... I'm sorry if up until now I can't find the culprit..." I bent my head and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry, Ren.. I really, truly am sorry... I love you, Ren... Happy Birthday...

...to us."

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: So, whaddya think? Gimme reviews.

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 14

**Rima.**

"Rima, is my lips' shade in contrast with my skin?"

"Yeah, it looks natural on you."

"That's good. You look pretty with your curls, by the way..."

"Prettier, you should say. But I feel quite ordinary without my pigtails on."

"Tush. Rima, we have time for that later."

"Yeah, whatever."

"and I might say we have a very loooong day ahead of us." Ruka said while palming her cheek.

"That's quite long." I said while yawning a little.

"You two, can't you be quiet?" Ichiru groaned, leaning his face on the limo's window. He had his eyes closed.

We just got on the limo, an hour ago we were half-awake while walking towards my house to prepare for Ichijou's party. The next thing we knew, a long vehicle was perching in front of our yard. This so-called long day started so early.

After Ichiru groaned, we kept silent. We also felt as sleepy, so we just kept our mouth shut to save up more energy, for we need it later more than ever, after such time that we lie lowed.

**Ruka.**

Guests were already scattered on every corner of the wide garden-yard behind Ichijou's manor. Even with all the huge statue-fountain, hedges and customized bushes, it still gave off a large space and comfortable ambiance at the same time.

"Guys! Glad you could all come!" Ichijou walked over to us with a huge grin on his face. "Ichiru!" He called him and made a manly handshake. "It's great to see you again!"

"Yeah man. It's been a couple of years since we last saw you. You look a lot decent now."

Ichijou beamed. "Well, I can't be cool now can I?"

"Nah. Tuxedos for geezers."

"And you're wearing one now?"

Ichiru just shrugged his shoulders. "Just preparing for the future."

Ichijou just chuckled and lead us to our designated table.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and then greeted formal personalities.

Rima slumped on her seat and pouted. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'm hungry." She said, while placing a hand on her tummy.

"Me either." Ichiru seconded the motion.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm staying here." I crossed my arms on the table and then lay my head on top.

"Fine." They both said. I heard their seats moving, and felt their presences leaving. After around 10 minutes or so, they're still not back. Okay, loner here.

"_How come a pretty miss like you is all alone?"_

I turned my head to the speaker. _Blonde. Blue eyes. Pretty Boy. _I simply shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Aidou," A husky voice called from the back. I raised my head to look at the owner of it...

And, our eyes met.

He held a stunned expression, but then relaxed his shoulders a little after. "Miss, is this kid bothering you?" He asked, boredom on his tone.

The pretty boy spun his body towards the speaker. "Cousin," he said, coolly.

"I don't let monkeys like you, hunting for decent women here, call me cousin."

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll deal with you later, Akatsuki" And then he turned to me. "Hey, I'm Aidou. May I know your name, miss?" He smiled sweetly.

"Uh, no. You may not. Now, if you excuse me." I stood up from my seat and began searching for Rima and Ichiru.

Those two are gonna get a fit.

**Ichiru.**

"Food," Rima whispered.

"So many of them," I finished off.

We are currently standing in front of the buffet table for desserts. So much for a 'welcome home' party. Before I could even register what to pick up first, Rima got two huge platters from the side and handed one to me.

"Get 2 of everything. Or better yet, as much as we want." She ordered me and made a walk towards the chocolate section.

"Psh. K." I whispered and got as many as I want. Although I don't like sweets much, except for chocolates, maybe and vanilla... I like pastries. And keep that as a secret.

After I got my shares I walk over where Rima is.

"Yo! You done yet?"

"Hmmm?" She was currently munching on marshmallows from the chocolate fountain. It left a large stain on her cheek.

"Even though you've gone cool from noob. Chocolates seem to have not change their effects on you."

She rolled her eyes at me, and started rubbing her cheek.

"You're wiping at the wrong cheek." I leaned at her, licked my thumb and used it for removing the smudge on her cheek.

"Ew." She bit my hand.

"Ah! That hurts!" I backed.

"Your germs are on my face, you bozo." She hissed.

Good thing people are still busy chatting and all; else we've been the center of attraction here.

"Guys!"

"Yeah?"

"What took you so long?" Ruka looked a little frustrated than usual.

Rima and I grabbed our plates from the buffet table. She looked at them full of disgust.

"Ugh. PIGS."

"Speak for yourself." Rima and I spoke in unison.

"Nah, I'm sexy. C'mon, let's go back together."

Rima smirked. "Someone tried hitting on you again?"

Ruka scowled. "Am I really that beautiful?"

Rima and I looked at each other.

"Sorry Ruka, can't answer. We don't want to add more sins to our lists." I told her, shrugging.

"Damn you." She hissed and grabbed me by the collar towards a different table.

"Eh? This isn't our table." I said.

"Sssh." Rima shushed me and pointed at the pavilion in the middle of the place.

An old man was standing there, with Ichijou and a woman I am not familiar with.

Wait... don't tell me...

END. (of chapter)

A/N: I know this was short, so I'mma try and update this by Monday.

So, what d'ya think? Gimme reviews.

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 15

**Rima.**

We have already left Ichijou's manor and are now readying ourselves for the upcoming rematch.

"Why does everybody have to get married to somebody at the moment? Huh? Ruka, don't even dare to leave me out."

"Tell me Ichiru... where, do you think, will your relationship with Shizuka end up?"

"How should I know? We're not even at the climax of our bond..."

"You're hopeless. And right now, I pray Shizuka won't fall that hard for you."

"Hey!"

Yep, they've been having that kind of argument ever since Ichijou's grandfather announced that our old friend is engaged to their business partner's daughter- Maria.

While I sat calmly, and clapped like everybody else about the announcement, Ruka and Ichiru were still on the brick of confusion and just gawked at the pretty little face next to Ichijou.

After eating the food that we've gathered, and congratulating Ichijou, who was roaming around talking to everybody else, we left the party and went straight to Souen's residence.

"Ruka, where's the gel liner?"

"Here," She threw me a small container and continued sticking on false eyelashes on top of her real ones. "Don't thick it up, alright?"

"I know." I said and got the brush from her vanity table.

"Ugh, aren't you girls done yet?" Ichijou groaned still slumping on Ruka's bed.

"Almost," Ruka said and thickened her lip shade.

"Why are you two putting so much of those... stuffs?" Ichijou disgustedly asked.

"Because it'll make us look bitchy and bratty," I clipped ribbons on each of my pigtails. "which will probably deceive..."

"...those sons of btches that block our way," Ruka smirked.

"I therefore conclude that: Girls..." Ichijou sighed. "...are creepy creatures,"

**Ruka.**

We arrived at the MD and parked our motor bikes as cool as possible. The bunch of nitwits was already standing in the middle of the field, prepared for the upcoming battle.

"5:48PM." Blackbeard smirked. "Just as expected."

"Oh please, we arrived 12 minutes earlier to give you a chance to back down, and to entertain ourselves with your pathetic reasons to do so." Ichiru smirked.

BlackBeard glared at him. "Did all the effing Goddamn hell break lose? You should apply for being the Death's jester."

Ichiru gave him a grin. "Cute, BlackBeard, but I'm not attracted to pothole punchlines."

"UGH. WOULD YOU PLEASE, SHUT THE FUDGE UP?! WHERE'RE HERE FOR A DUEL, REMEMBER?NOT TO HAVE AN EFFING FLIPTOP BATTLE!" I yelled.

(insert cricket sound effects here. XD)

Rima tapped my shoulder and grinned. I moved back a little and let her have the spotlight for the moment. Almost everybody was crowding now on the corners of the sand field. This was an influential battle. The lost gangsters vs. The Jackassed punchers.

"How should we do this? Round battle or a combat of blood bath?"

Blackbeard smiled dirtily. "_Blood _bath."

**Rima.**

We already situated ourselves to who will be our opponent. Ichiru and Ruka were arguing again about having BlackBeard as theirs, but I disagreed.

"You two have the same hots for him, so No. You had your moments sharing bullcrap remarks with him, so tonight I'll have mine. To be fair."

"As soon as the seconds's hand strike the number 8... we'll start... in..." BlackBeard smiled, excitedly, too excited I might say. The people around us decide to do the countdown.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

_**WOOOSH. **_

WHAT THE!?

"BlackBeard, you filthy son of a pig!" I heard Ichiru cough after he cursed at him. BlackBeard just laughed monstrously.

"What? We didn't have a deal about not using this, right?" He smirked. "We just thought of a better fighting technique than you."

My vision was getting blurry behind the waters that were forming around my eyes' core. Ruka was covering her mouth and inhaling through her mouth now.

Our lungs were absorbing the smoke around the perimeter. GAS. Too much.

I was having a coughing fit, when I felt my knees wobbling. I fell to the ground, my palms supporting my weight. I had my other hand clasp onto my throat. I was wheezing, so was Ruka, only hers was worse.

She has asthma.

**Ichiru.**

My vision was blocked away by the gas that burst out from the small can that the two brats from BlackBeard's behind threw. That Fckng bastard.

_How the eff should we fight handicapped?_

The gas was weakening me. It has entered my lungs fully by now. I was on all fours when I felt a pang of pain from the side. I managed to stand up and shouted:

"SHOW YOUSELF YOU COWARD BTCH!"

I felt a swift kick on my knees. _This is not happening_. I slumped back to the ground. I turned to my right and tried to stand up again. Throwing punches at nowhere in particular and coughing randomly made it harder to hit whoever.

_Ugh. Sht. _A punch landed on my cheek. Luckily, thank God, I was still fast enough. I caught the arm of the culprit and twisted it, hearing a loud muffle...

_Muffle? _I did a lot of effort in pulling him towards me and started kicking him-estimatedly-on his gut. I felt him slide down to the ground. I narrowed my eyes to somehow clear away the smoke hovering in front of me.

GAS MASK. NIGHT-VISIONED GAS MASK.

They prepared for this... _all too well_.

"Zero!"

I got his mask and wore it for my benefit to look for the one who called me.

"Rima?!" I shouted.

"HERE! HERE!" I saw a waving hand somewhere on the far corner of the field.

_How did they reach there?_

**Ruka.**

Oh no. No. No. No.

I can't. I can't breathe.

Sweat. It's all over my face. My neck. My back. Tiny droplets are forming around my body.

I clenched the front of my shirt and tried to massage my chest. Don't. Don't stop beating.

I sucked another bag of air, which I failed to do so, for my stature was vacuuming all of the smoke that's surrounding me. It made my breathing a lot harder to complete.

"RUKA!"

I felt warm hands grip my shoulders and led my arms to hang around her neck. "Hold on."

Although my vision was on its semi-blind state, I still knew it was her. That same scent. Same color of hair. Same softness. Same warmness. Same person.

Rima.

"YA! YA! RUKA! Open your eyes." She commanded me as I felt coldness prickling at my back

Cold and authoritative.

Her _**BLANK MODE**_ is on.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: It has been quite a long time, yeah? And this chapter's short. Gomenasai, minna-san. :'3

Anyway, what can you say about this chapter? Reviews~ MOTIVATE ME.

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 16

**Blank.**

_They thought wrong._

They thought we'd lose just like that. Like I'll ever let them win. My vision? They clouded it. They struck a very fragile bone.

_Nobody._

Nobody can hurt my friends. Without me getting rid of them. Without me having to punish them.

_With them having to get away with it._

As I laid Ruka on the ground, I called for Ichiru.

"So what's the plan?" He asked as immediately as he got beside me.

"They asked for it, and so we give 'em sht." I cursed and wore the mask that I stole from Blackbeard's minion, so did Ichiru.

I grabbed the_ things_ that I always tied on my thighs. The _blades_ that made us _infamous_.

"You still keep those babies? I thought you're gonna stop?" Ichiru smiled.

I smirked. "They're too precious to be thrown away."

Ichiru's smile grew brighter. "So we give 'em _it_?"

"They didn't just let _Blonde_ inhale the fcking smokes just to stab us half-dead. But I saw bruises on her arms and chest. They've put poison into its molecules. _They want us_ _dead_."

"_An eye for an eye_?" He asked, installing the magazine into his gun.

I shrugged. "They started, we'll just finish it."

"Alright. Let's show them what we got, _Blank_."

"We're definitely on this,_ Zero_."

**Zero.**

The smoke had almost clear out. We walked to the middle of the field with each of our hands occupied. _We'll just fight back fully equipped_.

"As expected of _Dumb Blondes_. _Weak Blondes_. Or to be specific, _the_ Blonde is of course a nuisance. As feeble as the gas."

Rima clenched her fists. But still, she kept cool. We're on our full tank _kkangpae_ mode right now. We won't let those BS sway us out.

"Nuff said, Einstein. Let's get started." She said that with her famous ice, cold glare. I literally freezed.

_**BLANK MODE**_ is hyped.

After displaying her wit, she ran swiftly towards _BlackBeard_ and slashed his gut in a shallow manner. I didn't see that one coming.

_She's angry_. And I can sense that.

_BlackBeard _was a half more than as shock as me. This'll be the first time that newcomers will see how _true-blooded kkanpaes_ fight.

There are things that you should know about us, _kkangpaes_:

_**We have codenames. **_

Triggering our weak spots:

_**Always a wrong move.**_

Once we start a battle:

_**We end it with victory on our flanks.**_

Once we are into the fight:

_**We do it fair and square.**_

You asked for blood?

_**The biggest mistake you ever did in your entire gangster experience.**_

**Blank.**

He talked too much. I think I should shut his pothole with these babies.

After slashing his gut, he wrapped his arms on his belly, groaning in shock and pain. I smirked and just looked at him on my peripheral vision. I turned to face his back and played with my razors. Throwing it in the air and fluidly catching them on their hilts.

"tut. tut. tut. You _asked_ for _blood_ bath, didn't you, _Black_? I'm a little disappointed that you're surprised with that simple move, after_ your_ show…"

"You-You… I-" He started to say, but I had my blades crossed around his neck, having his Adam's apple on hostage, preventing him to speak out anything any further.

"You what?" I smirked. "Now, you are as handicapped as Blonde, we'll do this as just. But you'll still face me, fist to fist."

"That's-!" He wanted to complain, I knew that. But I tightened my hold.

"That is what? You have no right to complain, _BlackBeard_. Zero and I have also absorbed the venom on our system… we are also as handicapped, but we won't let you clean your wound until this extravaganza has been put to end. Suffer your consequences, _Kuran Kaname_."

**BlackBeard.**

I froze. She knew? She knows my name? I mean, yes I am… a very prominent person, but I _never _advertise my physique.

Everybody just knew me… by _name_. Kuran.

_Kuran Kaname._

She sneered. "I was kind of hitting on blind spots, but oh well, your reaction says it all… The Great Kuran's amateur and immature side, eh? Quite fun."

She was scary. I-I didn't think that those glass looks can be any eerier.

"A frail, fragile, _feeble _Kuran… my, my, my…"

"Wha-what do you wa-want, _Blank_?"

"The reason." She said in all firm.

I gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

She smiled an empty one. "Oh really? The hired hoodies? Background checks? You got the money, but why spend it on me? What's _the reason_?"

"I am in no liberty to say anything to you."

"Right, well, we might have to do this… the _long_ way then."

She backed away and stood next to Zero. They exchanged nods and before I could start registering everything, Zero pulled the trigger and shot one of my comrades on the shoulder, then the other one on his knee. He did it without even blinking an eye. He did it with rings of the blow hanging on our ears.

The screams of my comrades were voiceless.

_Heartless._

"STOP!" I manages to shout, despite the blinding pain that was throbbing on the midst of my belly. Even thought she slashed me only skin height, the smarting of the cut was unexplainable.

The _infamous tainted blades _of _the Blank_.

But I have no right to call them heartless…

I initiated their _gangster personas_…

And as expected, they showed me amusements:

_Gangsters are fashioned for warfare._

_Violence for pleasure._

_Blood splatters, as addictive as wine._

_Weapons and strategized combat skills, a great must._

And she asked me about _the reason_…

Simple, a feminine-gangster since kid, top titleholder of MD's first batch, _the_ fastest motor mobster of all time - _Blank_ fascinates me.

And before I could leave consciousness, I saw them walking towards me.

The image of her face stuck on my memory.

Placid, at the same time, detached. Beautiful. Very beautiful.

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: Okay fine, _Kuran Kaname_ was _a bit off/OCC_ as everybody'll say. But you know, I just want to _solidify his hobby_. Lol. And you can't deny that _Kuran Kaname_ had always been _passionate_ up to every last ? XD

So anyway, gimme reviews. Like I said recently, MOTIVATE ME.

Sincerely, Drscribblesdoodleyy xx


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Vampire Knight, so I disclaim.

Chapter 17

**Kaname.**

"Chairman! He's awake."

"Yuuki~ It's _daddy_!"

"Uhh." I moaned while I tried to clear out my vision and was greeted by a pair of deep, soulful eyes.

"Goodmorning, KA-NA-ME!" She giggled and leaned back on her seat next to me.

I turned my head to the side and stabled my body with my elbows. As I sat up, a twinge of numbness ran into my belly, which made me flinch.

"Does your booboo hurt?" The pair of doe eyes' owner asked, standing up from her seat. Her dress was flowing as she walked towards the corner and opened cabinets, while calling for '_chairman_'.

"Yes, Yuuki?" A man behind spectacles popped his head on the door post and looked at me, hearing the shifting of blankets. "Goodmorning Kaname-kun! I brought you a bowl of porridge." He semi-hopped towards me, with his pink apron wrapped around his bodice.

"Chairman, Kaname's aching!"

"That's normal, Yuuki. You should know that."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't know. I always win without scratches, remember?"

"Yuuki, this is not the right time to get all.. cocky."

She laughed. "Chairman, I don't have a cock."

"I know, and if I tell you not to get all pussy, then that'll mean the opposite."

"Uhm?" I interjected, before they get err—naughtier.

"Ah! Yes, Kaname-kun. Here." He laid the tray before me. It smelled good. It made my stomach grumble in hunger. The Great Kuran is starving.

"Chairman, chairman!"

"I won't talk to you until you call me _daddy_." Her _father_ pouted.

"Fine," She breathed. "_Daddy_, what colour was that bottle again?"

"It was transparent my dear beautiful magnificent daughter." He grinned.

She turned her back to him and walked back to the corner, opening cupboards. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she hopped towards the bed and gave me the small bottle.

"Bottoms up, KA-NA-ME-kun." She smiled at me, as innocent as any deer can look.

As I was savouring the last drop of the so-called pain-reliever medicine...

My body went hot, literally hot.

**Ruka.**

I woke up feeling numb and frail, the scent of too much hygienic toxins suffocating me up with care. The luxury of salty vaporized medical liquid, hugging my tongue while tickling my breathing.

_Hospital._

_Another_ _attack._

I shifted to my right to look for the only source of communication in this place. I pushed it with my still-shaking hand.

"Nurse Station."

"Uh, Nurse?"

"Ah, yes... Room number 421, assistance will be there in a jiffy."

A petite woman in white came inside my room after a minute. She took off the oxygen mask and asked me if I need anything else, like propping the bed or turning the air conditioner's temperate higher. I shook my head as an answer. She just told me to press the red button if I needed anything and then she went out.

I looked at the dextrose that stuck the back of my hand. I was used to this. I looked at the clock on the wall... 7:35. I don't know whether it's AM or PM, or what day is it...

All I know is that... my body can't handle this anymore.

Moments later, I heard squeaks of rubber soles invading the hallway beyond my doors.

"Ruka," The tinkle of elegantly harmonized bells surrounded my name. I gave her a crooked smile as she walked towards me. She hugged me as she did came close, muttering soft apologies.

I giggled tiredly. "Rima, what time is it?"

She gently pushed herself away to look at her watch. "7:48."

"AM? PM?"

She slid off my bed and walked towards the other wall with the drawn curtains. As she sweeps them off to the sides, the morning light broke gracefully with every opening.

I closed my eyes and let the light wash over my face, caressing my skin. "Rima,"

"Hm?" I felt her presence on the edge of the bed. "You want apple? I'll skin one for you." She was waiting for my answer.

I shook my head, my eyes still closed. "Rima, let's stop..."

"Uh-huh."

I opened my eyes with her immediate answer. I mean, I thought there would still be arguments hanging the decision up... before she'll come to her senses. I mean, _kkangpae-ing_ is a part of her being, as it is a part of me.

"What?" Or maybe I just heard it wrong...

"Okay," She smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah." She stood up and went to get an apple. "I'm getting married anyway, so, you know, and..." She looked at me with the corner of her eye. "I don't want this to happen." She inhaled deeply. "Ever. Again."

**Rima.**

I walked back to Ruka's bed and placed the platelet of rabbit-formed apple slices in front of her. "Eat, you'll feel better."

She nodded and got one. "Rima, how many days have I been asleep?"

"Almost 4 days, if you haven't waken up just now."

"Ehhhh?" She chewed loudly and swallowed in an instant. "Did dad visit?"

I shook my head. "No,"

"OH-MY-GOD. Di-Did he know that I-?"

I sighed. "Ruka, _the drill_. We gave him _the drill_."

*_The Drill_- _the petty, typical excuses and reasons we gave them for absences caused by gangstering; the cuts, scratches... and death._

"Oh. Yeah." She exhaled. "So, what did you tell him?" She chewed another apple rabbit.

I shrugged. "You know, the usual. I called your house while you were at the ER. Told Nana to tell your dad that we were having a farewell party for you... coz you know, of your Europe trip and such, and that we'll be having a camping at the Tropicals, if you decided not to wake up as early..." I grinned. "We're at the Cross Hospital right now, so it'll be quite impossible for them to track us down, if ever they worry too much about you... and me."

_*__Cross Hospital__- the private underground hospital for gangsters in MD._

"Did you go home?" She asked, swallowing the last slice.

"Well, you can say that... I just got a couple of clothes from the house while Ichiru was busy with your paper works..."

"You slept here?"

I nodded. "I was here for the whole three days and three nights. Don't worry, it wasn't that boring. I take long walks in the morning, around the hospital garden. Do sight-seeing in the afternoon, on the rooftop. And come back here around 6PM to watch TV. I eat in the hospital food court, by the way, good recipes."

She smiled.

"What?!"

"You look... contented... did something good happen?"

I shrugged, like it was not that big of a deal. "My gown is ready, so I was hoping that once you wake up, you'll do the fitting before we go home... you know, the maid of honour attire..."

She squealed. "Rima~ when!?"

I smirked. "2 days after you get home from your trip in Europe."

**END.** (of chapter)

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if it took so long. I was too preoccupied with my wattpad account wherein I write Indie stories with my mother language. Anyway, Read, and then keep the Reviews coming, coz they inspire me.

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


End file.
